


What?

by HansonPhreek



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-03
Updated: 2007-02-03
Packaged: 2018-07-28 17:36:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7650133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansonPhreek/pseuds/HansonPhreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron, whilst at home alone, receives an unexpected guest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What?

**Author's Note:**

> **Notes:** This is all Chrissy’s fault. She just had to pick Crabbe didn’t she? When I asked her “why him?” she responded, “Felt like it. Plus he never gets any love.” She’s got a point… Written using the prompt "But oft the unbidden guest proves the best company."  
>  **Warnings:** M/M kissing  
>  **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but this story

The redhead sat at the kitchen table staring out the window. He was alone, the family had gone to visit Charlie in Romania, and since he’d been grounded he was left behind. He was bored. His family had only been gone four hours and he was already getting cabin fever. He had to get out and do something, but he had been left with strict instructions to stay in the house. He couldn’t even go out into the garden to toss some gnomes.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Ron jumped up and ran to it. Hoping it would be Harry or someone to help break up the monotony of his day. He flung it open and was greeted by the most unlikely person of all. Standing in the doorway carrying a rather large bag was Vincent Crabbe. Ron’s jaw dropped as he stood there holding onto the edge of the door.

Crabbe blinked at Ron a couple time before saying, “Are you just gonna stand there all day staring at me like I’ve got two heads or what?” 

Ron then looked like a fish as he opened and closed his mouth a few times. Many thoughts ran through his head, but none made their way out. Crabbe sighed and pushed his way through the door and into the rather cramped kitchen. Finally Ron was able to speak again, “What the bloody hell are you doing here?”

“Your mum asked my mum if I would stay with you while they were away. Didn’t she tell you?”

“No she didn’t. Why would I need someone to stay with me?”

“I dunno,” Crabbe said, as he sat his bag on the table, “Maybe she was worried that you might get bored.”

Ron began pacing the room, “She wants someone to be here to keep an eye on me,” he mumbled to himself. “She doesn’t trust me, she thinks I’ll do something bad…” He continued to mumble to himself as he walked back and forth.

Vincent Crabbe watched Ron for a few moments and then chuckled, “You’ve lost it.”

Ron stopped and spun around, “I do not need someone to look after me!” He shouted.

Crabbe looked confused for a moment. “I didn’t say I was here to look after you.”

“But that’s why she wanted you here, don’t you see? She doesn’t trust me to stay here alone!” He began waving his arms about wildly, “She thinks I’ll sneak out of the house while I’m grounded! I can’t believe her!”

Crabbe laughed this time. “You’re nuts!”

Ron frowned at him. “I can’t believe her,” he said quietly as he shook his head. 

“Get over it. I’m here and there’s nothing either of us can do about it.” Crabbe grabbed his bag, “So, which room do I get?”

Ron was flabbergasted. “What?”

“What room will I be staying in?”

~~~~~~

Ron spent the rest of the day trying to avoid Crabbe, but it seemed like everyone Ron went, Crabbe was there. Ron went to the Kitchen to grab something for supper, and Crabbe was already eating. Ron went to the living room to play a game, and Crabbe was already there. Ron went upstairs to his room, and Crabbe was in the stairwell. He couldn’t get away from the other teen.

It all came to a head when Ron was trying to have himself a nice evening snack. He was munching on some cupcakes, when Crabbe appeared in the doorway. “Are you following me around?” Ron asked after spotting the Slytherin. 

“It’s a small house,” Crabbe simply stated as he watched Ron chew. “Can’t help but run into each other now and then.”

“But it seems like you’re always there,” Ron mumbled before taking another bite. 

Crabbe watched the other boy eat another cupcake and smiled to himself. Ron suddenly noticed that he was being watched. He stopped eating, narrowed his eyebrows and asked, “Why are you staring at me?”

Crabbe smiled and took a few steps toward the table. “Has anyone ever told you that you chew beautifully?”

Ron’s eyes widened and he pushed himself away from the table. “Not that I can say.”

Crabbe moved forward some more and Ron made to stand up. “Stop, don’t get up.”

Ron paused, unsure of what the brunet was doing or planning to do. Crabbe smiled even more and was suddenly on top of the table and in front of Ron. Before Ron could object fully, Crabbe had claimed his mouth in a kiss. Ron gasped and tried to jump back, but Crabbe had a good grip on him and used the movement to his advantage. He deepened the kiss and his tongue slowly and tentatively began exploring Ron’s mouth.

Ron froze. He wasn’t sure what to do. He couldn’t pull away; Crabbe was too strong for him. He couldn’t let himself enjoy this either. His thoughts were going a mile a minute, trying to come up with ways to get out of this situation. But somewhere in the back of his mind a little voice said, “It’s ok. Let go and enjoy it.” Ron ignored this voice for about fifteen seconds, and then he gave in. He relaxed and let his mind empty. Soon, he was returning the kiss and Crabbe slowly loosened his grip on the redhead.

After a few moments the two boys broke apart. Crabbe moved so that he was actually sitting on the table and not kneeling on it. Ron grinned goofily and said, “Oft the unbidden guest proves the best company.”

Crabbe smiled at him with a similar grin and leaned in for another kiss.


End file.
